1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network game that is executed by performing transmission and reception of data between a terminal device and a network game server through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known network game using a network such as the Internet, for example the user performs a lottery game using a terminal device such as a mobile telephone and in the event of a correct guess a service is provided such as providing image data (valuable data) of for example a pop star to the user.
However, in the above lottery game, image data are provided to the user in accordance with the results of single game based on the chance of a correct guess or a wrong guess. Consequently, the user can only acquire the image data, which is the objective, by playing the game, so the method of acquiring the image data is restricted. Also, the above lottery game did not increase the user's feeling of anticipation by increasing the rate of acquisition of image data in accordance with the extent of progress with the game so it was difficult to induce the user to play the game continuously.